The adventure of James of hamsilton
by The powerful warrior
Summary: What if Elsa has best friend who she forgot about over 3 years A friend who never been seen like shadow prepare for a adventure you don't wanna miss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The meeting

It was summer that time when I saw her, she was in her room looking outside there was a tree on where she is looking at I climb the tree and I saw her.

I wave slowly, she touched the glass and it turned ice, she quickly ran to her bed and covered her self up. I wrote something on the window, then the palace opened their gates, I was still on the tree writing and drawing something until the palace guard saw me, I quickly climbed down but it was too late they were already climbing the tree I have no chose but to jump in her room, so I jump in her room and hide, while I was hiding she told the guards that I ran in the hall so they went out.

They are already gone. The girl said

Thank you for helping me. I said.

What is your name?

James, James of Hamsilton

My name is Elsa, Princess Elsa of Arendale

Forgive me your highness For I have broke your window.

Its ok its frozen anyway, would you like me to get you a drink?

Thank you but I have to go they might find me in your room.

When I was about to open the door the King and Queen opened the door and checked if Elsa was fine.

I was still on the room bowing and I stand firmly, the Queen called the guards and captured me.

The next day...

I was in the dungeon alone again no one was beside me but darkness.

The door opened I thought I was released but I wasn't it the king who opened the door. he asked me

What did you see on window?

The princess.

What else?

Her powers.

Will you tell anyone about her po- ability?

No I will not.

Why?

Because danger might come upon Arendale.

You are only a child, and the wisest child I have ever seen, who are you child?

James of Hamsilton

James of Hamsilton, may I see your parents?

No your majesty

Why not?

Because they are no longer with me.

Oh I am sorry to hear that.

Its ok your majesty.

James do you want work at the castle?

Yes.

Then follow me.

I followed the king out of the dungeon, the maid gave me new clothes and shoes, and shown me my room.

Its small but perfect to live on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The sister

It was 4:00 in the morning I got up and Started cleaning. I was earlier than anyone else, I toke the list and started to check if I miss anything. First I have to clean the bathroom. Done, next I have to clean the ballroom. Done, and the hall done, pictures clean, ceiling, shiny, shoes, very shiny, the floor, cleaner than ever, and last but not the least the throne I don't know where?

I walk around the castle and saw the throne room.

I opened the door and saw a pile of snow.

So this is the throne room which no one has entered from which I heard.

I started cleaning it took me at least 5 minutes to finish cleaning the throne room. Then after that I went back to my room.

While walking I thought to visit princess Elsa for just a second, I stop for a moment and turn around, started to walk again. When I was there about to knock and stopped walk again but she asked.

Who is it?

Its James

Then she open the door and let me in.

So how is it going princess?

Boring I should say.

How boring?

Boring like this window.

We both laugh.

Your funny.

Like a bunny?

We laugh again.

Yea sort of, so you work at castle?

Yes, its fun in the castle.

Yeah, fun...

I look at her face her smile turns to a frown.

Do you want to play?

Yea but I can't go outside.

If you can't play outside then let's play inside.

Great Idea.

We played catch the bunny and we build a snowman.

After that I went back to my room, when I was almost there a soldier put a bag on my head and carried me to the gate but Before he throws me I kicked his stomach and I punch his face then he went down.

I ran to the hall and saw a little girl lying on the chair I followed her until she bump me. I asked.

Are you alright?

As I reach her hand she replied.

Yes I am alright, how about you?

I am fine princess?

Anna, Anna of Arendale.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The tragedy

11 years later...

It was 3:00 as usual get up and do work, if you don't know I was promoted to palace guard and cook.

I was always early and very active, after work I sometimes visit Elsa, well she is a grown up and well I also grown up. I am already 19 while she is 18.

Tomorrow is a big day because I will go with the King and Queen on a journey.

That night I went to Elsa's room and told her how excited I am for tomorrow.

Hey are you alright?

Yea I am happy for James.

I knew she was lying because her eyes was like telling me not to go.

Don't worry I will return I promise.

Then we hugged.

Next day...

It was 6:00 when I woke up and the boat is leaving at 8:00 I picked my bag and went to Elsa left a letter on the door, then went to the ship.

While at the ship I got bored and went outside then started to draw, while drawing I felt something was wrong so I put the drawing in my pocket and called the King and the Queen, the King knew what that only a miracle can save them both.

James please take care of Anna and Elsa.

Your majesty forgive me but I won't leave I promise Elsa to keep you two safe and I will.

James only you can get out for we knew this going to happen.

What do you mean?

The trolls told us before that a tragedy would happen to us and we don't when this will so go James here I have prepared this when the comes go!

I run into a boat and saw the Queen waving then the ship sank.

It took me 3 days to return to Arendale I was exhausted so I just lay down to ground people was looking at me until a palace guard carried me to the castle.

Then few minutes later the prime minister came and ask me.

Where is the King and Queen?

They have passed away.

I reach the letter that the King gave to me, the prime minister took it read it. He quickly ran outside and told them.

The king and queen have passed away, but there is also good things to be told the king has choses its-

The prime minister stopped when he reads the letter carefully. People are waiting for the good things.

I am sorry but that is all for today.

Then when he went inside he told the guard to carry me at the room of the King and Queen. While asleep...

I have remembered when I went to the library and read every book on the bookshelves I seen this strange map and I went to the forest and a pile of rocks was rolling to me the leader calls himself grandpappy then he said.

Ah James of Hamsilton the prince of hamsilton, why have you come here little prince ?

I am sorry but I am no prince my brother is.

Yes your brother you have a wise decision to chose your brother as a prince.

Wise decision?

Come here James.

Then spark came out of his hand.

If you didn't chose your brother as prince, Arendale will fall.

Then I woke up.


End file.
